(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to materials and methods for preparing vaccines and recombinant DNA expression products, and more particularly to genetically engineered attenuated pathogenic microorganisms that are useful for expressing antigens and other recombinant products encoded on plasmid-borne genes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
References Cited:
Amann and Brosius (1985), Gene 40:193.
Ausubel et al. (1995), SHORT PROTOCOLS IN MOLECULAR BIOLOGY, John Wiley and Sons.
Berg and Howe, Eds. (1989) MOBILE DNA, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C.
Berger and Kimmel, Eds. (1987), GUIDE TO MOLECULAR CLONING TECHNIQUES, Methods in Enzymology (Volume 152), Academic Press, San Diego
Buchanan et al (1987), Infect. Immun. 55:1000.
Buxton et al (1980), J. Gen. Microbiol. 120:283.
Cossart et al. Eds. (2000), CELLULAR MICROBIOLOGY, ASM Press, Washington, D.C.
Curtiss and Kelly (1987), Infect. Immun. 55:3035.
Davis, Dulbecco, Eisen, Ginsberg, and Wood (1980), MICROBIOLOGY, Third Edition (Harper and Row).
Dul et al (1973), J. Bacteriol. 115:1212.
Galan et al (1990), Gene, 94:29-35.
Gebhardt et al. Eds. (1994) METHODS FOR GENERAL AND MOLECULAR BACTERIOLOGY, American Society for Microbiology, Washington, D.C.
Jagusztyn-Krynicka, et al (1982), J. Gen. Microbiol. 128:1135.
Kahn et al (1979), Meth. Enzymol. 68:268.
King and Stansfield, (1985), DICTIONARY OF GENETICS, Oxford University Press
Kleckner et al (1977), J. Mol. Biol. 116:125.
Madigan et al. (2000), BROCK BIOLOGY OF MICROORGANISMS, ninth ed., Prentice Hall
Maloy et al. (1996), GENETIC ANALYSIS OF PATHOGENIC BACTERIA, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press.
METHODS IN ENZYMOLOGY (Academic Press, Inc.);
Miller, Jeffrey H. (1992) A SHORT COURSE IN BACTERIAL GENETICS, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press
Miller et al. Eds (1994) MOLECULAR GENETICS OF BACTERIAL PATHOGENESIS; ASM Press, Washington, D.C.
Nakayama et al (1988), Biotechnol. 6:693.
Neidhardt et al., Eds. (1996), ESCHERICHIA COLI AND SALMONELLA: CELLULAR AND MOLECULAR BIOLOGY, second ed., ASM Press, Washington D.C., especially Chapters 110, 133, 135, 141.
Ogra et al., Eds. (1999), MUCOSAL IMMUNOLOGY, second ed., Academic Press, San Diego.
Paul, Ed. (1999), FUNDAMENTAL IMMUNOLOGY, fourth ed., Philadelphia: Lippincott-Raven
Peters (1993), BIOTECHNOLOGY, A Guide to Genetic Engineering, Wm. C. Brown Publishers
Sambrook et al. (1989), MOLECULAR CLONING, A LABORATORY MANUAL, second ed., Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press.
Snyder and Champness (1997), MOLECULAR GENETICS OF BACTERIA, ASM Press, Washington, D.C.
Ulmer et al. (1996) Curr. Opin. Immunol. 8:531-6
Umbarger (1978), Ann. Rev. Biochem. 47:533
U.S. Pat. No. 4,190,495.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,065.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,170.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,441.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,744.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,368.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,424,065.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,485.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,488.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,345.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,840,483.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,879.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,880.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,790.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,961.